Jodi
by daynaa
Summary: Three old friends come for a visit... that's always fun. JordanWoody. Not sure which other pairings yet. Just some fun stuff.
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Own nothing to do with Crossing Jordan… just the strange idea and the new characters.

A/N: Okay, this is just some random, fluffish type story… don't hate me for it's lack of substance… haha. It takes place anytime before things got rocky between Jordan and Woody, so somewhere in the middle of season four or something… I don't know. I'm just trying to get my mind off the fact that Jordan is with J.D. and Woody and her aren't even friends right now in the show off my mind…

----------

Jordan could not believe the excited voice she heard on the other end of the telephone. She had to say something, they expected her to, but what could she possibly say? "Uh, great, but two questions."

"Sure." The voice exclaimed in a voice that made Jordan cringe. How could anyone be that peppy and excited at, what time was it anyway? Too late, or too early, depending on how you looked at it.

"When and why?"

"We'll be there tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning… and we just thought it would be fun to have a girls' week."

"Sierra, a girls' week? We're like thirty! We don't have girls' weeks." Jordan protested, but couldn't help smiling at how crazy her friends were, and how crazy she must have once been.

"Jodi, we are having a girls' week whether you like it or not." Sierra told her. No one had called Jordan Jodi for years and years. It sounded really weird to hear it, but it also made her miss her old friends and the fun times they always had when they were together. "What do you say Jodi? Please, for me?" Sierra pleaded in an, if possible, more girly, sweet and excited voice than she had before.

"Fine, I'll see you at nine tomorrow, is that all Sierra?" Jordan asked sweetly, hoping to god it was.

"Yes Jodi, but Jess and Lara want to say hello, alright?" She answered. Jordan wondered how often the other three girls still hung out; did they still all live together for gods sakes?

"Uh, sure." Jordan answered before she heard the phone being passed from one girl to another with shrieks of excitement. The shrieks got louder as Sierra handed the phone to Lara, who was always the loudest out of the four.

"Jodi!" She screamed, "How are you girl?"

"Hey Lara, I'm good, how are you?" Jordan replied, wrinkling her nose at being called Jodi for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It had never bothered her years ago when she was called that all the time by everyone. She had thought it made her sound more girly and prettier at the time, but now she preferred Jordan, and she'd have to ask her friends to call her that when they got there, because she didn't want her new friends, a.k.a. the morgue staff, and Woody, Woody especially, to be calling her Jodi for another two months.

"I'm absolutely, positively 100 percent great! Well, I was 99 percent great before, but now we're seeing you, so of course I'm 100."

"Of course." Jordan answered with a laugh. She felt like she was her age, but her friends seemed like they were still acting like 22 year old girls. It could be fun for one week… or it could be torture. She would have to pick one or the other. She wasn't going to do that now though, she'd think about it later, after her ever developing headache went away. "So what are you three doing together at 2:00 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday night?"

"Well, we're reading some magazines, giving each other pedicures, you know, normal girl stuff." Lara told her in a very serious voice. Jordan didn't have the heart to ask if she was joking, because she knew she wasn't. Jordan didn't know what her friends' looked like now, but she had awful images of them a bit more aged than they had been the last time she saw them wearing tons and tons of makeup and the same clothes they had been wearing in University. For some reason, she didn't think she was that far off… but had she really changed that much? She would find out once her friends got there tomorrow morning.

"Oh I see." Jordan nodded, although her friends' couldn't see it.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Lara asked, "Oh wait, never mind. Jess needs to talk to you now. Love you Jodi, see you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye Lara." Jordan replied with the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice. She couldn't filter it all out, it was too impossible.

"Jodi, Jodi!" Jordan heard Jessica's voice scream into the telephone in a scolding sort of way.

"Hello Jessica." Jordan greeted the most superficial out of the three, if they were to be ranked.

"Girl, it's been way, way too long." Jessica decided after a second's silence. Her voice had toned down a bit, and Jordan remembered Jessica was the most sensitive of the three as well, and she was hurt by Jordan's less than enthusiastic greeting.

"It has." Jordan agreed.

"Seen any cute boys lately?" Jessica asked after another few seconds of awkwardness drifted over the phone. Jordan's mind immediately thought of Woody, but she wouldn't dare say it. Not when they were coming to Boston tomorrow, and they would no doubt see Woody at some point that week. They weren't stupid enough to not make the connection, but they were stupid enough to say something about it. And what was Jess saying, cute boys? What were they, 12?

"Uh, can't say I have." Jordan replied, trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic than she had been previously. "You?" Jordan shook her head. As if she was having a conversation about the 'cute boys' her thirty year old friend had lately spotted. Had these girls' not matured at all?

"All over the place. Sierra had a boyfriend for a while, and her boyfriend had a lot of friends." Jessica said pointedly.

"Sierra had a boyfriend, for how long?" Jordan asked curiously. Ugh, her curiosity and eagerness just reassured her that although it was nothing considered to her friends', she still had that young, peppy girl spirit inside of her. She wasn't all as grown up as she thought she was.

"A month and a half!" Jessica exclaimed, obviously very excited at this great accomplishment of Sierra's.

"A month and a half," Jordan whistled, "He must have been a piece of work, keeping Sierra that long." Jordan refrained from laughing, because once again, she knew her friend was dead serious about it.

"I know! Do you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked Jordan.

"I said I haven't seen any cute boys lately, didn't I?" Jordan shot back with a giggle.

"Well Jodi, I was just asking because you were always the one who didn't have 'cute' as a specific requirement for a guy." Jessica replied with a giggle of her own.

"Jess! I'm offended!" Jordan joked. "But listen, send Sierra and Lara my love, and I really have to go. Where are you guys staying in Boston anyways? Do you need a ride to there from the airport?"

"I'll send the love, and of course we do. We don't know where you live, do we?" Jessica told her. Jordan froze. They were staying with her?

"Uh, okay, I'll be there… see you tomorrow then." She told her friend before hanging up the phone. What was she going to do? Sierra, Jessica and Lara in her apartment in Boston for one whole week. Sierra, Jessica and Lara hadn't changed, and she knew she had. She was a completely different person. She was the kind of person the other three girls would never hang out with, was she going to have to have two personalities that week? Or would she make her friend's deal with some maturity for once in their lives? She picked the phone back up and dialed Garrett's number, forgetting it was two in the morning.

"What the hell do you want?" Garrett mumbled into the phone. She had obviously woken him up, and that meant he was not in a good mood.

"Oh, sorry Garrett, I forgot how late it was." Jordan tried not to laugh into the phone at her mistake.

"You forgot? That's funny now isn't it?" Garrett replied, obviously not finding it funny at all.

"Well my friends are coming into town… and I'll be late for work, I have to pick them up." Jordan told him.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Did you think I was in jail or something?" Jordan laughed.

"No… well goodnight Jordan, get to work as soon as you can tomorrow okay?" Garrett replied with a slight chuckle and hung up the phone. Jordan hung up her own phone and headed back to bed.


	2. Dressing Up

Beep. Beep. Beep. Jordan groaned and rolled over. The beeping of an alarm clock had got to be the worst sound in the world. Then her cell phone rang. "Ugh, perfect timing." She groaned as she sat up and stretched before reaching her phone. "Cavanaugh." She said into the cell grumpily. She wanted to let whoever was calling know she wasn't happy they had made her get up, even if it was time.

"Jordan? Did I wake you up?" Woody's voice chirped into the phone.

"Aren't we the morning person?" She told him, "My alarm was going off anyways, don't worry about it."

"Okay, good. Feel like going for a run?" He asked. She glanced at the clock. It read six a.m. She didn't have to be at work until eight thirty, she had time.

"Sounds good, meet me out front of my building in a half hour, alright?" She more or less told him.

"Sure, Jordan. See you then." He replied and hung up. She hung up as well and headed to the shower. Half an hour later she was dressed and cleaned in her kitchen waiting for the coffee maker to make the coffee. That's when she remembered last night's events. Sierra, Lara and Jessica were coming today, in three hours to be more specific! She needed to look her absolute best when they were around, because to them, appearance was everything, and she wasn't about to spend a week getting comments shot at her about how being mature made you look old and well, mature. She needed to look beautiful, sexy and fun around these girls, her 'best friends'. She then realized that Woody was supposed to be downstairs waiting in five minutes, and Woody was always early. She'd have to go tell him that she couldn't go for a run that morning. She hated disappointing him, but she couldn't. She impatiently rode the elevator downstairs and ran out the door.

"Hey Jo!" Woody greeted her, dressed to jog.

"Hey Woods." She smiled. He looked so cute in his jogging outfit. Jessica's words rang in her head, 'seen any cute boys lately?'. "Listen Woody, my friends… they called last night, at two in the morning, to tell me that they were flying in today to spend the week with me, and well, they'll be waiting at the airport in three hours, so I can't go jogging, I have to get ready." Jordan told him.

"Okay." Woody nodded, trying not to be disappointed because he didn't want to make Jordan feel bad. "What do you have to 'get ready' for your friends?" He asked.

"Me." She told him with a smile.

"You?" He asked with a laugh, hoping these friends weren't guys.

"Yeah, you see, Sierra, Jess and Lara… they're well, very immature. Appearance is everything to them, and I can't hang out with them looking like this." She told him, gesturing to herself.

"Why not? You look fine to me." He told her with a smile.

"Trying to earn Boy Scout points, Hoyt?" She laughed. "And by their standards, I do not look fine. I look old and mature and…" Jordan smiled and stopped going on and on about nothing.

"And what's wrong with that?" Woody asked innocently. He really didn't understand what was wrong with the way Jordan looked. Why would these 'friends' care so much anyways?

"Because these girls act like they're sixteen. They were having a sleepover last night and called me at two a.m. while taking a break from pedicures, heart to heart talking and magazine reading." She told him.

"And you're friends with these girls?" He asked in amazement. He never thought Jordan would have a 'heart to heart' talk with anyone, ever, little long read magazines and do pedicures.

"I used to be those girls." Jordan told him with a smile. "What you don't believe me?" She asked with a smile noticing the look of amazement on his face when she told him all of this.

"Uh, I guess I do." Woody laughed, although he really didn't. Jordan a superficial airhead? He couldn't see it.

"I guess you'll see this week." She laughed, "Seeing as I'm going back to my university years." Going back to being Jodi. She added to herself with a smile. She couldn't wait for the embarrassment that was going to bring her.

"I guess I will. Well I better let you go get yourself ready then. See you later?"

"Definitely, I want you to meet them. I'll probably set up a nice little get together for everyone tonight." She told him.

"Everyone?" he clarified.

"Yeah, Sierra, Lara, Jess, me, and you, Nigel…"

"I get the picture." He said with a laugh, "Sounds like fun." He added with a laugh before Jordan smiled, waved and rushed inside. She went back up the elevator, even more impatient during the short ride that time. She rushed into her apartment and realized she had been in such a hurry, she had locked her key inside. Great, I feel like an airhead now too. She thought as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Woody's number.

"Hoyt." He answered on the first ring.

"Woods, it's me. Can you come over here with that spare key I gave you? I locked mine inside..." Jordan explained, very embarrassed.

"Sure, Jo. I see you're getting right into character for you friends, aren't you?" He couldn't resist the dig.

"Your boy scout points are gone." Jordan told him with a laugh before hanging up the phone. She paced in the hallway for what seemed like forever until Woody emerged from the elevator.

"Hey! Thanks for getting here so quickly." Jordan told him with a grateful smile.

"Glad to help out." He told her. He tossed her the key and she opened the door. She rushed inside, not even taking the time to remove the key from the door knob. Woody followed her in, putting the key back into his pocket. He poured himself some coffee and went to sit on the couch. He had helped her out, so he was going to stay until he had to leave. Jordan looked beautiful every day, and he couldn't wait to see her when she didn't look 'old and mature' beautiful, but 'university, superficial, air-head' beautiful. Jordan was going through her closet crazily. She had to have some sort of outfit that she'd wear out on a wild night that her friends' would find appropriate for everyday that she could wear… the only thing was, she hardly had any 'wild nights'. She only went out with Woody, Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug, and that was usually just for a quick bite to eat or some drinks, although everyone had made it quite clear that Woody wanted it to be more between them, but this wasn't the time to think about that now. She knew that Woody was still sitting in her living room, but she really didn't mind. He could help decide if she looked alright for her friends', and of course, who didn't want to hear a gorgeous guy like Woody tell her that she looked pretty? She finally came across something that she would consider wearing near the back of her closet. It was an extremely low cut, red dress that ended mid thigh, showing off more of her long legs than she liked to show. She quickly pulled it on, and it fit rather nicely, and looked fairly good on her. It would do for the day, and she figured that Sierra, Jess and Lara would have her out shopping tomorrow anyways. She pulled out a pair of black heels and started on her hair and makeup. She put on more makeup than she had in years, and she couldn't say it looked all bad on her. It looked superficial; she'd give it that, but bad? But she was done focusing on that. She pulled the elastic out of her currently tied back, damp hair. She rushed into the bathroom and pulled out her blow dryer. Ten minutes later, she was satisfied with her appearance and decided to go see what Woody thought.

"Hey Woods! How do I look?" She asked him, coming into the living room. He wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. He turned around and was in complete shock. It was Jordan… but it wasn't the normal Jordan. Her hair was the way he liked it best, down and curly, she was wearing a ton of makeup, making her face look absolutely flawless and perfect, and her dress… he didn't know how to describe it. It was red and short. It made her long legs look even longer. And then there was the neckline. The dress was very low cut… and Woody didn't mind at all. "That bad?" Jordan cringed. How could she possibly think she looks bad? Woody thought.

"That good." He told her with a convincing smile. She walked over and hit him on the arm. "What?" He asked with a laugh.

"Stop trying to make me blush, farm boy." She told him with a laugh of her own. "So are you going to stare at me all day, or do you have to go to work or something?"

"Uh, I have to go to work." He told her with an embarrassed smile. "Are you going to work like that?"

"Uh, yeah!" She told him. What did he think? "I don't think anyone will mind." They certainly will not, Woody thought, unless Jordan hits them for staring too much.

"Well, I've got to go, so you do too Hoyt." She told him with a laugh as she made a point of grabbing her keys and they headed into the elevator.

"So you're sure I look okay?" She asked.

"You look beautiful, really." He told her. He would have said 'hot' but he figured it was rude to tell someone they looked hot. "So, see you later?"

"Yes, and if I don't, I'll call you." She told him with a smile as she got into her car and he did the same. She drove off to the airport and Woody drove to work. Neither could wait to see the other later that day.


	3. Airheads

"JODI!" Three girly voices screamed from somewhere ahead of Jordan. There were people everywhere in the airport, and Jordan was having no luck finding her friends, but it seemed they had spotted her. How could anyone miss her in the shade of red she was wearing?

"Hey girls!" She greeted them, hugging each in turn. "How was the flight?"

"Oh, it was a flight." Sierra shrugged. Jordan observed Lara and Jess giggling over something. "I think Jessica made out with what was it, two, three guys in the restroom?" Typical, Jordan thought. She forced a smile and a laugh.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." She told Jess.

"Oh shut-up." Jess joked. "Look at you Jodi! You look amazing." Jessica told her, turning Jordan around so she could view her at all angles. Jordan felt like an item of display rather than a person at that moment.

"Thanks, you too." She smiled, noting her friends' appearances. It looked as if Jessica was still in her size one glory, with her straight platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes, true California style. Her looks attracted all sorts of guys. Lara looked as if she had moved up to a size three and Jordan was very glad she wasn't there for the hysterics that must have ensued when that happened. Lara was still very beautiful herself though, with her above the shoulder length dirty blonde all the rage haircut and her fiery brown eyes. Sierra, who had always been the sanest of the three, next to Jordan of course, hadn't changed her appearance much since the last time Jordan had seen her. She still had her long, wavy red hair and dark hazel eyes. Jordan did note that some of her cute looking freckles were gone. She assumed Sierra outgrew them and wanted to look more 'mature' thus ditching the freckles.

"Of course, we all look great. We're obviously the hottest girls in the airport." Lara pointed out. Only then did Jordan notice how much attention they were attracting. Many of the men in the airport had eyes on one of the girls, if not all. This made Jordan feel even more like an item and less like a person. She remembered a day where she loved that feeling. That was Jodi, she was Jordan now.

"Yeah! Where are those bitches from the plane now, huh?" Jessica piped up, making Jordan raise an eyebrow.

"What 'bitches' from the plane?" Jordan asked, wondering if she even wanted to know.

"Oh, some girls… they got all mad at us on the plane and called us some names…" Jessica told Jordan like it was an everyday thing, because for these girls, it was. You can't have a group of pretty, 'hot' girls and not be called names by other girls, especially when you got attention from guys.

"That's pretty random." Jordan said, not know what else to.

"It is." Jessica agreed with a nod, but Jordan could tell there was something she didn't know.

"Well, I think they were calling us names because Jessica made out with one of their boyfriends in the washroom…" Sierra started before Jessica cut her off.

"Shut up, he asked me if I wanted to, and he was cute. Who was I to resist?" Jessica explained and Jordan laughed at that. She couldn't believe that she might have once considered doing the same thing. She hoped that if she went out tonight with Woody the morgue family and her friends that they wouldn't be in storytelling moods, because Jordan didn't feel up to a night of pure embarrassment. She'd get enough of it as it was from being called Jodi. Maybe no one would be able to come… but she knew they would. They wouldn't miss it for the world, and it was a Monday night, who had important stuff to do on a Monday night?

"Ready to head to my apartment?" Jordan asked, trying to sound excited.

"Sure!" Lara nodded and the four girls strutted out to Jordan's car, luggage in tow. They piled everything in and they were off. Minutes later they were in the elevator Jordan had been in with Woody earlier that day. She hoped that one of her friend's didn't make a move on Woody, because truth be told, she was in love with him. She couldn't tell him yet, but she was. Maybe she'd get the courage to make a move this week… she could only hope.

"Here it is." Jordan said as she opened the door to her apartment, glad she remembered her key this time. "I would love so much to stay and talk and catch up, but I have to get to work… so I will see you guys later when I can get home okay?"

"Sure Jodi." They all chimed in, making themselves at home on the couch.

"Alright." Jordan nodded before she turned to head back out the door. "See ya." Jordan rushed back to the elevator and down to her car. It was already almost ten o'clock. She hoped Garrett wouldn't be too long. Most people assumed 'picking someone up at the airport' meant a quick hello and sending them in a cab to the location, but Jessica, Lara and Sierra were not most people. Certainly not. By the time Jordan was done thinking about how mad Garrett could be at her when she got to the morgue, she was there. The first thing she noticed was Garrett walking down the hallway reading a file. Maybe he wouldn't see her and she could slip into her office… Nope. He looked up, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Garrett," Jordan called casually.

"Jordan." He managed to say. She remembered that she wasn't dressed how she usually was dressed… and realized what Woody meant earlier. She wouldn't ever come to the office wearing this dress, oh well too late for that thought. "What are you doing… wearing that?" He formulated the sentence carefully, as if Jordan was going to snap at him for saying it, but surprisingly, seeing her old friends didn't put her in so much of a bad mood.

"Oh, well I had to pick up my friends' from the airport. Old friends, old Jordan…" She told him with a smile, hoping he'd make the connection.

"Right…" He nodded, obviously not making the connection. "Anyways, you're needed." He shook his head handing her the folder he had been reading. "Go." She nodded and continued down the hallway. She had taken seven more steps when Lily popped out from around the corner.

"Wow Jordan, nice outfit." She nodded with a smile. "Hot date this morning?" She joked.

"Ah, no not really. My old friends' decided to come for a visit last night a two in the morning, and I was picking them up at the airport."

"I see you're going back to your old wild side then?" Lily laughed. Jordan nodded thankful someone got the connection, and it made sense it would be Lily, since she was a girl and all.

"Yeah… not the most fun or sane thing in the whole world… but that's alright. Would you be interested in hanging out tonight at that karaoke bar a few blocks away?" Jordan asked, deciding upon a location. "I was going to see if you guys here wanted to meet my friends'…"

"Sounds fun." Lily nodded with a smile, "I better get going though… talk to you later."

"Bye." Jordan replied before heading into her office. By the end of the day, Jordan had convinced Nigel, Bug, Garrett and Matt Seeley to join them that night at the karaoke bar. She wasn't all entirely sure why she had invited Matt Seely, but she guessed she'd done it because she knew Lily had a bit of a thing for him… and with Sierra, Lara and Jessica around, weird things were bound to happen. Hopefully good weird things.


	4. Meet my friends

"Hoyt." Woody mumbled into his cell phone, frustrated. Aside from seeing Jordan that morning, his day had not been a good one, and he was glad that his shift was ending in a few minutes.

"Bad day?" Jordan's voice asked.

"Yeah." He agreed, "Friends' there now?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but that isn't going horribly bad… except for the fact that some girls' on the plane called them sluts because Jessica had a play date with one of their boyfriends in the airplane restroom…" Jordan laughed.

"That wild?" Woody laughed back. He tried to imagine Jordan hooking up with a random guy in an airplane restroom… but he couldn't.

"Looking forward to tonight, now?" Jordan asked. She tried to make it seem like a joke, but she knew she sounded a bit too serious.

"Tonight?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we're all going down to that karaoke bar at six." She told him, glad he hadn't picked up on the joke.

"See you there, I got to go." He told her. At least he had something to look forward to in those last five minutes he had to stay at work.

"Bye." Jordan replied before hanging up. The plus side of wearing clothes like this was that you didn't have to change before you went out for the night… but she assumed she'd have to anyways. She knew her friends' all would, and for some reason, what they did, she felt she had to do. It was a really dumb concept if you thought about it. She drove home and entered her apartment to find it a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, as were magazines. They had cooked something, and left all the dishes and garbage everywhere around the kitchen. Jordan found her three friends in her bedroom, magazine's sprawled all around, they were giving each other manicures.

"Hey Jodi." Jessica greeted her casually. "How was work?"

"It was work." She told them with a smile, sitting down on the bed and relaxing. "Hey, are you guys up to meeting some of my new friends' tonight?" She asked them with a smile.

"Definitely! It sounds like fun!" Lara answered right away and Jess and Sierra nodded.

"Any cute guys coming?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Guys are coming, I wouldn't call them cute." Jordan laughed.

"Names?" Sierra inquired with a giggle. Jordan smiled she really missed being able to let go and have fun like they were then, but picturing her friends' hitting on Nigel, Garret and Bug were not pleasant images.

"There's Garrett, who is my boss, she added, Nigel, who is a great guy, he's British, and then there is Bug."

"Bug?" Sierra asked, confused.

"Well his real name is Mahesh, but we call him Bug." Jordan explained, getting nods from her friends. "We better get going too, kay?" She said.

"Sure. Do we have to change or are we good?" Lara asked.

"Wear whatever." Jordan told them, noticing that they'd all changed since that morning, but they had been on an airplane.

"Let's hit this party!" Jessica exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. Jordan shook her head. These girls really did act like they were sixteen years old… and sometimes it wasn't even funny.

"Alright, let's head." Jordan nodded as she grabbed her keys and her purse and led her friends back out to her car. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at the karaoke bar.

"Karaoke bar? Sweet!" Lara giggled, "If the guys are too drunk to notice us, we can always prance around on a stage singing to get noticed." She told her friends knowingly.

"It's a karaoke bar, not a strip club." Jordan clarified with a laugh as they headed into the bar. She hoped she looked okay compared to her friends. She hadn't really compared their outfits to her's yet… but she decided it matched up. Sierra was wearing a black skirt with a cute pink top that revealed just as much as Jordan's dress, a lot, and had half her red waves pulled into a ponytail. Jess was wearing a super tight dark blue dress, her straight blonde hair looking perfect as usual, and Lara was wearing a typical Lara outfit. Knee long skirt that hugged her hips and a long sleeved, low cut top. Jordan noticed that they didn't enter the bar unnoticed either. Her friends loved the whistles they got as they entered the bar, but Jordan couldn't say as much for herself. She had grown to be too self conscious to enjoy the moment like her friends did. She noticed that Bug, Nigel and Garrett were already sitting down at a table on the far side of the room and they too were staring right at her friends, luckily, their backs were to the table of Jordan's co-workers, so they couldn't tell right away it was Jordan and her friend's they were staring at. "Nigel, Bug and Garrett are over here, guys." She told her friends, who nodded and followed her. As soon as they reached the large table, Jordan started with the introductions. "This is Sierra, Lara and Jessica." She smiled, pointing to each girl in turn, "And this is Garret, Bug and Nigel." She said, pointing to each man. Before anyone could say anything, Lily and Matt approached the table. "And this is Matt and Lily." Jordan added, leaving the pointing out, figuring even her airhead friends could figure out which was which. Everyone said their polite hellos and Jordan giggled at the jealous look on Bug's face at seeing Lily and Matt arriving together. Then Woody entered the bar and headed over to the table, but Jordan didn't notice him as Sierra started talking to her.

"Do you know him?" Sierra asked nodding at Woody, but before Jordan could turn around, Woody was standing right behind her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, making Jordan jump the slightest bit.

"Oh, hey Woods." She smiled, and introduced him to the three girls who he didn't know. He smiled at them, showing off his oh so cute dimples and sat down beside Jordan. Lara was talking to Nigel, Bug and Garret, Jessica was talking to Matt and Lily and Sierra was talking with Jordan and Woody. Sierra wasn't oblivious to not only how incredibly cute Woody was, but the fact that he was completely in love with Jodi. She could see it in his eyes, and in her's as well. She wondered why they weren't a couple, but she knew Jodi had changed, a lot.

"So, how long have you and Jodi known each other?" Sierra asked Woody with a smile.

"Jodi?" He asked, looking confused.

"People don't call me that much anymore." Jordan smiled uncomfortably, especially at the look Woody got on his face learning of her nickname.

"Oh, I've known Jodi for about four years now." Woody answered with a smirk. He knew Jordan wouldn't like him calling her Jodi, so he decided it would be fun,

"Yep, four years Woods." Jordan glared at him for calling her Jodi. She knew that he knew that she would hate it, and so he would call her it until she yelled at him for it later.

"How long have you been going out?" Sierra asked again with a smirk, because she knew they weren't going out, and she knew that they should be.

"Oh, we're not…" Jordan started.

"Why not?" Sierra asked, "It's obvious you two love each other, even I can see that." She laughed before turning to join Jessica, Lily and Matt's conversation. She heard Sierra telling Jessica and Lara how in love Woody was with Jordan, and vise versa. They all turned and smiled at the two before pursuing their conversations.

"So Jodi…" Woody started, the smirk reappearing on his face. Jordan gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Don't make fun of my nickname!" She told him.

"I think it's cute." He told her with a smile. Jordan just laughed, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'll be right back." He told her with another smirk before disappearing into the crowd of people.


	5. Hey Girl

Jordan didn't know what Woody was about to do, but she had an idea that it was going to embarrass her, and him even more so. "Woody, what are you doing?" She laughed but he'd disappeared into the crowd. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to where her friends were sitting. Lily had on one of her best fake smiles and nodded as Jessica was telling her some crazy story about her life. Sierra and Lara were talking about something, probably Woody. Jordan knew that her friends thought Woody was in love with Jordan. She really couldn't wait until the week was over, and everything was back to normal. Then she heard the guy that was in charge on introducing the songs and the people singing them at the karaoke bar announcing that Woody was up next doing a song entitled, 'Hey Girl'. She started laughing her head off, Lily, Nigel, Matt, Garrett and Bug doing the same as Woody entered the stage and started singing, his eyes never wavering off of Jordan.

_Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you  
that makes me  
wish that I was smart enough for you_

He smiled his cutest smile on the short musical break between verses. He saw Jordan laughing her head off and he let a little laugh escape his lips too. He loved it when she laughed.

_  
Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh  
And I think that I  
Could get used to that  
And you're already used to laughing at  
Me_

The progression in the song lyrics only made Jordan laugh harder. Lily got up and went to sit with Nigel, Bug, Matt and Garrett on the other side of the table and Sierra, Lara and Jessica started giggling amongst them. __

So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from  
We live like it's the latest attraction  


At this, if possible, Jordan laughed even harder. 'Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction?' Wisconsin? She'd bug him about that all night after his singing charade was over.

_  
Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
And I've got designs on lighting you up  
And setting you off  
And watching you burn for me_

Jordan just kept laughing and shaking her head. He certainly knew how to make her laugh. It hadn't been the greatest day, all her laughs thus far in it had been forced and fake and she thought it was going to be a horrible lonely week for her filled with shopping, gossip and manicures, but Woody just proved her wrong. He wasn't going to run off because her friends were superficial and weird… he was going to stay because he loved her? She hoped he did. __

The world lives for the weekend  
Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them  
Without a line  
To divide  
What is theirs  
And what is  
Mine  


Lily walked across to the other side of the table where Nigel, Bug, Matt and Garrett were sitting and slipped into the empty spot in the booth which happened to be beside Matt. "Can you believe Hoyt's up there doing that?" Matt laughed.

"He's just doing it to make Jordan feel better." Lily pointed out, "Wouldn't you do the same for the person you love, Matt?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'd do it for you." He offered with a very charming smile. She shook her head and continued listening to Woody's song of choice.

_  
So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from  
We live like it's the latest attraction_

"Woody has got to be the most love-struck man I've seen in a while, no scratch that, ever." Garrett laughed to Nigel and Bug who nodded their heads and laughed in agreement.

"He's good for Jordan though, isn't he?" Nigel pointed out, "I mean, at least we have the reassurance she won't be hurt unless she chooses to hurt herself, right?"

"Right you are." Garrett nodded taking another sip of his drink.

"Matt and Lily are flirting again." Bug pointed out quietly to Nigel.

"Jealous, are we?" Nigel accused Bug.

"Not jealous… concerned." Bug clarified.

"Right…" Nigel ended the topic on a sarcastic tone.

_  
Go on, go on  
Your cruel intentions won't  
Solve your problems  
Everyone's got to get  
Bottom  
Bottomed out in the long run  
And those are the times you need love (x3_

"Where did you find him Jodi?" Sierra laughed loudly as Jessica and Lara. Jordan just stopped laughing turned her head and forced a smile.

"Oh, I just stumbled across him one day a few years back." She told them.

"A few years? You've had someone that good looking obsessing over you for a few years and you haven't done anything about it?" Jessica asked with much doubt present in her voice. "Heck, I would have jumped him the weekend after I met him."

"I know." Jordan nodded, not able to contain a giggle. She hoped that spending a week with these girls wasn't the death of her, or her new lifestyle. She had no intentions, and didn't want to have any intentions of going back to the way she used to be in University and close after… she enjoyed the more controlled, calm version of herself. She enjoyed being in love with Woody too. She had to remember to tell him that… it seemed she always got too caught up in the moment to tell him, but she had to remember. Maybe seeing her 'old' friends would be good for her and Woody in the long run. They reminded her of how lucky she was to have someone like him. But right then, his song was over, and she had to go embarrass him at least a little bit for his beautiful singing


	6. They are not singing that

CHAPTER 6

Woody smiled and left the small karaoke stage. He was still smiling when he saw Jordan coming towards him.

"Hey Jodi." He waved, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"It isn't that funny!" Jordan told him with a smile as she reached where he was standing. "But your singing was."

"Thanks." He stopped laughing, but kept smiling widely. "So, how is the 'girls' week' going so far?"

"Not terribly bad, except for the fact that I'm being called Jodi again, my apartment is a complete disaster zone of make up, clothing and fashion and gossip magazines, but its okay." She sighed with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"They're not on your nerves yet?" He asked incredulously. From what he'd seen and heard of these girls so far, they were the farthest thing from Jordan. He thought she would have been fed up with them already.

"Not really, but I haven't been with them for more than an hour at a time, and in those two separate hours, yes I was starting to get annoyed, but hey, maybe this week will be good for my patience practice."

"I doubt it. Come on let's get back to the table." He suggested.

"Okay, but you know what I think we should do?" Jordan asked him with a suggestive smile.

"What?" He asked after a hesitant second. Jordan's ideas were usually pretty crazy; he hoped this one wasn't too insane.

"Let's make everyone sing something like you did." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"How are you going to make Bug do karaoke?" Woody wondered aloud. She just laughed as they reached their table.

"Nice singing Hoyt." Matt laughed as they sat down beside him.

"Think you could do better Seely?" Woody challenged, seeing it as an opportunity to put Jordan's plan into action.

"I know I could!" Matt told him.

"Then show us." Jordan challenged.

"You mean like go sing a song?" Matt clarified with a look of shock.

"Uh, yeah." Woody nodded.

"Well… only if Lily does." Matt smiled at Lily who was presently talking to Bug and Nigel.

"What?" She asked turning around when she heard her name.

"Matt says he'll do karaoke," Jordan started with a smile.

"Does he?" Lily smiled at Matt.

"Yes," Matt told her, "But only if you do it too."

"Who's doing karaoke?" Sierra more or less yelled overhearing their conversation.

"I want to do karaoke!" Jessica exclaimed leaning over.

"Go for it." Jordan laughed, and Jessica took off towards the stage, dragging Lara with her.

"Lara's going to sing it with me, okay?"

"Whatever." Lara nodded, not minding at all.

"Matt and Lily have to go after Jessica and Lara do, though." Woody announced smiling evilly at the pair.

"Fine." Matt agreed, "As long as Lily does, I will."

"Awe, it's that sweet." Woody said sarcastically.

"I think it's sweet." Nigel told Woody with a smirk in Bug's direction. Bug just smirked back at him sarcastically and continued his conversation with Garrett. Matt and Lily got up and headed over in the direction of the karaoke bar. Sierra made a comment about going to see what Jess and Lara were doing, and darted off in the same direction.

"What's the deal with Bug?" Jordan asked Nigel. Bug looked half sad, half angry and he was going on and on about something to Garrett who was only half listening and nodding every so often.

"He's mad." Nigel told her.

"About what?" Woody asked curiously. Bug was a pretty calm person, and he did look pretty mad about something.

"Lily and Matt." Nigel smirked shaking his head. "I don't know, it's his own fault really."

"Yeah." Jordan agreed.

"What is his own fault? What are you guys talking about?" Woody

demanded, earning smiles from both Nigel and Jordan. "What?"

"You never noticed?" Jordan asked him. Woody shook his head no. "Well, since you detective, have not picked up on the obvious, I will tell you. Bug has had a major crush on Lily for uh, what was it, four years now? And he's mad and upset because Lily and Matt are flirting." Woody smiled. He knew how that felt.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Woody?" Nigel laughed. Before they could say any more, the present song had ended and they heard the karaoke announcer's voice once again.

"Okay, now we have Jessica and Lara singing The Cars that go Boom by Le Tigre."

"Oh my gosh." Jordan laughed as she saw her friends appear on the stage. "They are not singing that song."

"Why not, love?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Just watch." Jordan told him with a smirk.

-----------

A/N: Okay, wouldn't say this is the greatest of chapters, actually it sucked haha, but that's okay, I needed to get something up… hope you didn't hate it too much!


	7. Cars that go BOOM!

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the song, it's by _Le Tigre_, by the way.

A/N: Sorry about the long break, I was having much trouble writing this, and I still don't like it that much… but oh well. What do you guys think?

Haha, and I still owe Ali another chapter, she made me some French toast if I'd write two chapters of this instead of working on my CSI… but I will update ASAP k Ali? Haha

_So many kinds were can we start?  
We like them dumb and we like them smart  
I like the ones with the pretty eyes  
Well, I like all kinds of guys!_

"Oh gosh." Woody tried to keep his laughter in as Jordan's two friend danced around on the stage as their song began. Sure, they were hot, but they were so… immature, so un-like Jordan, it was so hard to ever picture her being like that, but apparently she was.

"What did I tell you?" She shook her head and kept listening.

_  
Stop, what happened?  
How about the ones we especially like?  
Which ones?  
Ya know the ones with the cars that go...  
I hear ya  
Hit it_

Usually the karaoke bar didn't draw that much attention unless it was your friends singing at it, the rest of the place usually just kept their conversations and drinking up, and listened a bit, but didn't pay much attention, but it seemed every eye in the place was on Jessica and Lara, and they were loving it.__

It was me and the posse  
With Bunny D  
We were cruisin in the Jag or the Lamborghinis  
When low and behold there appeared a mirage  
He was hooking up a car in his daddy's garage

_We stopped short did a double take  
He was lookin so fine I thought I wasn't awake  
He was obviously hooking up bass I assumed  
Then he turned the little button and the car went BOOM!  
_

"Your friends are crazy Jordan." Nigel commented with amusement while he watched Jessica and Lara dance around.

"Well, they certainly know how to attract attention." Jordan smiled.

"You got that right." Woody agreed with a laugh. Jordan looked around and every single eye in the place was on her two friends. Most of the men were laughing to each other, probably about the girls' appearance and the women were either jealous and talking trash about them, or shaking their heads disapprovingly.

_  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom _

Jordan kept shaking her head in disbelief. Her friends never ceased to amaze her. They had what seemed to be a perfectly choreographed dance/cheerleading routine to the song. Hell, they were probably still on some sort of cheerleading team back home. She watched with amusement as Nigel watched her friends dance around. Then she turned her gaze to Woody. She hoped he didn't get too interested in her friends because she knew her friends would have no problem having a one week relationship with him, but really, she couldn't do anything about it because Woody and she were just friends despite the feelings she tried to ignore. _We like them short  
And we like them tall  
We like them one  
And we like them all  
There always adding speakers when they find the room  
Cause they know we love the guys with the cars that go boom!_

"Are we going to see a similar performance from you Jordan?" Garrett joked, but seriously wondered. Jordan was full of surprises, and apparently these girls were a reflection of how Jordan used to act, dress like, and be.

"Uh, I doubt it." Jordan smiled with amusement at Garrett's question. There was no way she was getting up there, she may still have a bit of that wild side in her from the days she was like these girls, but she had no intentions what so ever of getting up on that karaoke stage.

"Dr. Macy, didn't you know she's going by her old name this week?" Woody took the opportunity to embarrass Jordan.

"Her old name?" Garrett asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Woody Hoyt, if you say that name…" Jordan warned, trying her best to keep it a serious threat.

"Do tell." Nigel laughed.

"Sorry Jordan, but I have to tell them. It's way too funny not to share." Woody smirked.

"I'm warning you…" Jordan warned again. If he told Garrett and Nigel her old name, everyone would be calling her Jodi by tomorrow, and they would never let her hear the end of it.

"Oh Jordan, don't be so uptight." Garrett joked, still not fully understanding the situation.

"I won't tell them your nickname on one condition." Woody smirked.

"Okay, what?" Jordan asked, fully aware of what the answer would be.

"Sing."

"Are you serious?" She groaned. It was the answer she expected, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and get out of it.

"Why not? Remember your plan? You did say everyone…" He laughed.

"Fine, but no nickname, or you die." She gave him a warning look before stalking off to the line for the stage.

"Have fun Jordan!" Garrett called after her with a laugh.

_  
And see my boyfriend really knows where its at  
He's got 50 inch woofers along the back  
He makes a comment, I'm going to my room  
But I'd rather stay out with his car that goes boom!  
_

"Walcott."

"Hey Renee, its Jordan." Jordan spoke into her cell phone over the noise of the karaoke bar.

"Jordan? Hi, what can I do for you?" Renee answered, a bit confused at why Jordan was calling her.

"Uh, I was just wondering… do you want to come down to the karaoke bar by the morgue?" Jordan asked. She wouldn't normally invite Renee Walcott to hang out with them, but she wanted to get back at Garrett for encouraging her embarrassment, and she was in a daring mood with her friends around.

"May I ask why?" Renee answered.

"Oh, sorry." Jordan smiled, "We're just hanging out, and Garrett thought it would be fun if you came."

"Oh." Renee paused. Jordan's smile grew even wider. Her plan was going to be mighty sweet, and it might even help Garrett and Renee in the long run…

_  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom_

"I guess I'll see you there, then." Renee decided before hanging up the phone. Jordan chuckled in spite of herself as she put her phone away and finished up her small walk to the karaoke stage line. __

Now if your car ain't got it  
Go out and get it  
We like the boom  
And don't you forget it  
So turn down the treble  
And flaunt your bass  
So your car could be heard almost any place  
Cuz when ya in the street you cant go far  
Without hearin the boom pouring out ya car  
So if ya speakers weak  
Then please turn it off  
Cuz we like the cars that sound so tough

"Jodi!" Sierra squealed as she saw Jordan approach the karaoke line. "What are you singing?"

"Uh, not sure Sierra." Jordan shrugged. She really had no idea what to sing, but she would pick something. She saw Lily and Matt glancing at her with amused looks. She shot them a questioning look before realizing Sierra had called her Jodi.

"Oh." Sierra shrugged before turning back to watch Jessica and Lara.

"So," Matt smirked as Jordan approached.

"So." Jordan repeated. If Matt said anything about her name, she didn't know what she was going to do; it was going to be hell this week trying to keep everyone from using it.

"Singing by choice Jordan?" Lily asked with a sympathetic smile.

"You know me." Jordan shrugged with a smile.

"You don't seem to upset about having to sing." Matt observed.

"You're quite the detective." Jordan replied. "I… well, let's just say I'm not going to be the embarrassed one at the end of the night."

"Okay…" Lily shrugged, not understanding what Jordan meant, and not sure she wanted to. Whatever crazy scheme Jordan had concocted, she wanted nothing to do with.

_  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom  
_

Loud clapping, cheers and catcalls rang through the bar as Jessica and Lara bowed and made their way off stage. "Show time." Matt mumbled under his breathe as the announcer asked his name and choice of song.


	8. Nothing's gonna stop us now

CHAPTER 8:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Sorry for the unbelievably long wait. I've been having major writers block… and I just keeping deleting everything I write because I am never pleased with it, but anyways, here's something, I hope it's satisfactory. Oh, and once again, do not own the characters or the song which is Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by the Starting Line.

---------

_Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise.  
This world that I found is too good to be true.  
Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

Jordan could see Woody, Garrett and Nigel laughing their heads off back at their table, Sierra, Lara and Jessica were giggling and eyeing Matt, Lily was splitting herself between shooting jealous glares at her three friends since Lily had come with Matt and all, and the other half of her was admiring Matt and his singing, or lack thereof, abilities.

_Let them say we're crazy.  
I don't care about that.  
Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart._

Matt, who had been glancing all around the room during the first section of his song, let his gaze meet Lily's and held it there, singing to her as Woody had sang to Jordan. For a moment, Jordan was so caught up in the moment between Lily and Matt, that she forgot all of her anger of being forced to sing, and forgot to feel sorry for herself for having to spend the week with her three friends until she heard their giggling start up again as a group of rather good looking men walked past, obviously checking them out. Jordan shook her head, some things never do change.

_  
And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now._

As happy as Jordan was for Lily and Matt and their new love for each other that they'd recently come to terms with, she still felt bad for Bug who was silently sitting at the table with a sad, distant look on his face while Nigel, Garrett and Woody continued to laugh at Matt's singing talent, which, with the exception of Woody, they really shouldn't have been laughing at since they weren't up there doing karaoke… yet…

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
Take it too the good times, see it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
Let them say we're crazy.  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart._

Jordan walked back across the bar and back to the table where the boys were sitting. "Jordan! You can't back out!" Nigel protested, obviously thinking she was going to go sit back down and not do karaoke.

"Don't worry Nigel, I'm not backing out." She smirked. "But I am bringing someone with me." She laughed at the look of fright on Nigel's face, since he obviously thought she meant him. "Come on Bug, you look like you need some cheering up and letting loose… karaoke could be just the thing you need."

"No way." Bug shook his head, taking another sip of his beer.

"Come on Buggles, don't be such a downer." Nigel joked, elbowing Bug in the ribs.

"Oh and I see you lining right up to sing?" Bug shot back at Nigel who shut up, really not wanting to go sing himself.

"Yeah, why aren't you singing Nigel?" Woody smirked. "I sang, Matt's singing, Bug will sing too, because you know how things are when Jordan sets her mind on them… Lily's going to sing, Sierra's going to sing, Lara and Jessica sang…"

"I know, I get it, everyone's going to sing but me… and Garrett." Nigel shook his head, knowing that he'd end up singing.

"Yeah, get your ass up there Nigel. You too Bug." She pulled Bug out of his seat and made a hand gesture for Nigel to get up.

"Fine." He sighed, standing up and stalking off, trying to act angry.

_And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
_

Woody, could I talk to you for a second?" Jordan smiled sweetly before dragging Woody out of their friends' earshot.

"What?" He asked, "You're plan seems to be working fairly well." He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Jordan nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek to thank him, and also because she wanted to. Woody's cheeks turned pink and he didn't know what to say. "Okay, and since I am as evil as you know I am… I did something else… sort of a step up from my last little plan."

"Jordan, what did you do?" Woody asked, hoping it was nothing too bad.

"Well, Renee Walcott's coming down here…and I was hoping she could walk in right about when Garrett was doing some karaoke…" Jordan smiled wickedly.

"You didn't!" Woody laughed, and Jordan nodded.

"How are you going to pull this one off?" He wondered. 'Good Question.' She thought in her head and started coming up with possible solutions.

_Oh, all that I need is you.  
All that I ever need.  
All that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever._

_And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now._

"Well, we've managed to somehow get everyone else to agree to sing karaoke… we should be able to get Garrett to." Jordan shrugged.

"Okay, and even if we do, how are you going to manage the timing?" Woody pointed out.

"Uh, you could go outside and somehow prevent her from getting in the bar until Garrett sings…" Jordan suggested hopefully.

"That's a long shot." Woody chuckled, "I mean, first of all, how in the world am I supposed to distract her, and second of all, when will I even know when it's Garrett's time to sing?"

"Well, we'll figure something out." Jordan returned to her thoughts as Matt's song was finishing. Lily and Matt were still in lost in their intense, emotion filled blinking contest. Neither had shifted their glance or blinked since Matt had first looked at Lily since the beginning of his song. They were so in love with each other, they didn't know how they'd ignored it until now… but they were glad they were no longer ignoring it.

_  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop_ _us now._

Polite applause filled the karaoke bar as Matt's song finished. He didn't draw nearly as much attention as Lara and Jessica had, it was back to normal karaoke bar status. "Nice." Lily smirked as Matt stepped down from the stage, "So nothing's going to stop us now, huh?" She laughed.

"Nothing except you have to sing karaoke now." He winked at her, and gave her a light, quick peck on the lips before turning and heading back towards the table leaving Lily to tell the guy behind the mic what song she was singing and proceed with normal karaoke events…

--------

A/N: Oh gosh, I'm pretty sure that was horrible, but it was something… and I needed to get something up! Any suggestions? I could really use some right now! Thanks!


	9. Again I go Unnoticed

CHAPTER 9:

A/N: Great thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Callieach and AthenaIceGodess for their suggestions in song, and onto the chapter. PS: I will definitely use those songs you guys suggested, they rock, and will fit perfectly, I love it when people give me suggestions!

PS: hahaha HEY ALI, guess what finally writing this chapter after you made me French toast a million years ago haha.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything- the song is by Dashboard Confessionals and is called: Again I Go Unnoticed.

----------

Lily walked on stage and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears as the music started. She hadn't been sure what song to pick, but she decided this would be a good one. Not necessarily because she felt for the song, but she liked it and imagined it would be quite thought provoking for her group of friends and their speculation on her love life…

So quiet  
another wasted night,  
the television steals the conversation  
exhale,  
another wasted breath,  
again it goes unnoticed.

Bug looked up as Lily began singing but quickly dropped his gaze. He had lost her to Matt Seeley, for the time being anyhow. It was his own fault really. How was he to know if she returned his feelings if he hadn't told her they existed for over two years? She must have assumed he'd moved on… she must have felt something for him now. Interesting song choice she had though. Again I go unnoticed. She couldn't possibly think no one noticed her, could she?

Please tell me you're just feeling tired  
cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break  
out of touch, out of time.  
Please send me anything but signals that are mixed  
cause I can't read your rolling eyes  
out of touch, are we out of time?

Matt wasn't sure what to make of Lily's song choice. So far that evening everyone had chosen songs that either sent a very obvious message to someone else in the audience or expressed a feeling or in Jordan's friends case, a personality trait. He had to admit, Jordan's friends were hot. Heck, Jordan was hot tonight. Not that Lily wasn't… but was she really that insecure about herself? Or was she just trying to make everyone think that? Boy did she confuse him. 

Close lipped  
another goodnight kiss  
is robbed of all it's passion,  
your grip  
another time, is slack  
it leaves me feeling empty.

Garret, like everyone else that was here with them save Jordan's friends, wasn't sure what the heck to make of Lily's song. He knew he and Lily were long done. They were friends now, good friends, but just friends. Did he ever regret choosing Renee over Lily? All the time. He knew Lily wouldn't have left him the way Renee did… but what was done was done, and Lily deserved someone who wasn't going to hurt her in any way. Was Matt that guy? Garret wasn't sure but he was going to find out before things got serious between the two of them. He had hurt Lily, and he knew and regretted that all the time, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt again if he could help it.

I'll wait until tomorrow  
maybe you'll feel better then  
maybe we'll be better then  
so what's another day  
when I can't bear these nights of thoughts  
of going on without you  
this mood of yours is temporary  
it seems worth the wait  
to see your smile again  
out of the corner of my eye  
won't be the only way you're looking at me then.

'You shouldn't have to wait for anyone Lily' Bug's mind was screaming. The song put it in perspective for him. What if she had been in love with him, what if she had returned these feelings all this time and she was alone because he was too chicken to do anything about it. Is that what Nigel kept hinting at? That he wasn't the only one suffering in this situation? Could have been, for Nigel had a weird knack for knowing things about relationships, but what if she wasn't thinking about him at all when she chose this song? What would happen then. But what if she was? Bug sighed and took another drink. This was going to be one long night.

--&

_Okay so short (sorry)? Weird? Probably horrible? Well please let me know in a review! Things may not be too clear now, lol probably very confusing but I've got a semi plan in my mind for how things will work out at the end of the night. I'd adapting it a bit because of recent developments in the show naturally, but please, please let me know what you thought! Ha I haven't updated this for like five months, so ALI THERE YOU GO!_


	10. The Best Deceptions

Chapter Ten:

A/N: Oooo! Hitting the double digits now! Hah. Weird mood tonight, means weird chapter.

SO, I just got back from Dashboard Confessionals concert, and it was AMAZING. If you ever have the chance to see them live, do so! Yessss. I'm still on a really big high from it hah adrenaline adrenaline. So here we go.

--&

Jordan walked up onto the stage, much to the delight of her friends, and many other patrons of the bar. She was greeted with cheers, whistles and enthusiastic applause, which she smiled confidently at. Even if she had been planning to sing, she wouldn't be too nervous. She'd done her share of singing performances in her life.

"Hey" She said into the mic. "I would now like to introduce my friend Garret, as he is so enthused to sing this song for you. Come on up Gar!" She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the icy glace Garret sent her from across the room. Perfect timing. Just as Garret was pushed away from the table, Renee entered the bar, and headed towards it. Perfect. Garret approached the stage, and Jordan gave him a playful peck on the cheek and handed him the mic. "Let's give it up for Garret!" She yelled, earning a loud cheer from the rather intoxicated crowd.

I heard about your trip.  
I heard about your souvenirs.  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
and the cool guys that you spent them with.

Jordan, luckily, had a great memory. She remembered ages ago, her and Garret had been bored, and talking about anything and everything. Favourite song as a teenager had come up, and he had said this was his. Garret was grateful at least, that he could sort of sing. He hadn't done it for years, but in his time, he had been quite the musician.

Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.

The song made him think of Renee. Things had been going so great with them, he'd chosen her over Lily, and Lily had meant a lot to him at the time, she still did. But Renee had left him. He should have seen it coming. She never sacrificed anything for their relationship, where he had sacrificed so much. Thank you Jordan, He thought sarcastically, for making me think about her again. It was just getting better, I was starting to forget… then this. Then Jordan had to bring it back again. Just because it was blast into the past week for her, didn't mean it had to be for him as well. 

Don't you see, don't you see,  
that the charade is over?  
And all the "Best Deceptions" and "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.  
So kiss me hard  
'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday  
and this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips will be of service  
to keeping you away.

It made her think of him too. Renee had quickly exchanged pleasantries with her sometimes colleagues around the table. Her sometimes colleagues who were rather inebriated. Some more than others, she concluded, after taking into account that Jordan Cavanaugh, the, although eccentric, usually work centered doctor who had been giggling and openly accepting whistles and cheers as she talked at ease in front of a crowd, and then Garret, the usually completely serious, always concentrated Chief Medical Examiner, on stage, singing, and by the looks of it, singing from his heart.

I heard about your regrets.  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.

He wished he could make things right between them. It had been short, but it had been sweet. The short amount of time they had been able to spend together while a couple was one of the best relationships of his life. He felt free with her, he felt wild. He could say whatever he wanted, he could do as he pleased, she'd seen it all in her career, in her life, as had he. She was his match, she was his mate, and she'd left. He hadn't been enough. Had he been so satisfied, he hadn't worried about satisfying? Had things been too comfortable? Or as right as she was for him, had he just not been right for her? Yet another regret. So many questions, hardly any answers. The only one, that answered almost none, he was left with was the simple professionalism over personal. Professional in general, over personal, on any level.

Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.

She missed him. She really did. Nothing seemed quite as funny, nothing seemed quite as real, after she'd left him. The biggest regret. She still won cases, she still lost cases. She was still touched by every victim, though she'd let no one see it. She still fought from the very bottom of her heart each day, each minute, she was in court. She still thought about him each of those minutes. She hadn't fought quite as hard, she hadn't felt quite as much since she'd left him, since she'd seen the dedication he put towards every victim, the dedication he pushed through to his employees, the friendly, yet still professional, relationships he was able to have with them. It was unique, he was unique, talented. He was everything she could ask for, yet she hadn't let him stay. She knew he would have. She knew he sacrificed. Maybe she hadn't felt deserving, but she knew that was a lie. She had been happy, she hadn't needed anything else and not having something to fight for, not having something to strive for, that scared her. He completed her, and she wasn't used to being complete. Now it was all she wanted, but would he take her back?

I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers;  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm.

Ignoring the phone,  
I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.  
You're calling too late  
too late to be gracious you do not warrant long goodbyes.

But would he take her back? As the song finished, that was the line running through her head as she blindly stood up from the table, not bothering to clap or cheer along with the rest of the crowd. It was simply him, it was simply her. Where colour combines and fire ignites. Eyes meeting, thoughts sparking, hope shooting. This was it, the moment of truth. Would they allow them selves happiness? Would they be complete again?

--&

A/N: Obviously Renee/Garret centric there. I think I am dying hah. Or something along those lines. So I should probably try to get myself to bed, oh gosh, the effort it takes hah possibly one step? Nah, I could probably do this without touching the ground hah. **I just saw that song performed live, and it was amazing. **I really love Dashboard Confessionals **a lot. **Obviously my train of thought is everywhere. I am going to post this now, even though I'm not quite sure it makes sense, I'm not quite sure anything I'm trying is making sense okay I'm going to stop typing now and go to SLEEP. Good night!

Please review, hah, help feed my craziness.


	11. The Loose Ends

Chapter 11:

A/N: So Kristi and I were just talking about old fanfictions and what not, and I cringed at the mention of mine, aha. Therefore, I am continuing this.  
I started this over THREE YEARS ago. Good gosh!

Warning: This may be crazy!

Sierra sat at the table quietly observing her surroundings, something she could not remember doing for a long time. It was almost funny how she was realizing all of this in a karaoke bar, of all places. She went to karaoke bars all the time, to get drunk, get attention and get a guy and now here she was, in a karaoke bar, having an epiphany. Something was off.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing sulking in the corner?" Nigel smiled, sliding into the booth beside Sierra.

"I'm not sulking. I'm simply thinking." Sierra retorted, avoiding his gaze.

"I get the impression that maybe you do a bit more of that than your two companions over there." He nodded towards the other end of the long table where Jessica was animatedly telling a story and Lara was falling out of the booth giggling.

"They're not usually that... airheaded all the time... well, sometimes they're not." Sierra defended her friends.

"Whatever you say." Nigel winked, downing the rest of his drink.

"They're not!" Sierra protested, not sure why she was bothering. She didn't care what other people though, especially not this morgue guy who worked with Jodi. He wasn't even hot. Though he was kind of cute in a weird way. And smart, and funny and... "It doesn't matter anyways, whatever."

"Beauty and attitude, I like that in a woman." Nigel chuckled as Sierra half heartedly grimaced.

"And now we welcome to the stage, again, Jordan who will actually be singing a song this time around. Here's Jordan with _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_."

"She would." Sierra laughed. "Jodi was always a Beatles fan."

"I still can't believe she used to be like you." Nigel laughed.

"What do you mean she used to be like me?" Sierra narrowed her eyes.

"Ditzy and made up and the like." Nigel shrugged.

"As opposed to?"

"Intelligent and successful." Nigel didn't realize how potentially insulting his words were until it was too late.

"I'll have you know that it was in University that we met Jodi and that I have two degrees, thank you very much! Don't underestimate what I'm capable of."

"Believe me, love I'm not." They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to Jordan sing.

_And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you, I feel happy inside,_

_It's such a feeling that my heart, I can't hide_

"She's got a fantastic voice." Nigel remarked.

"And we're not the only ones who hear it," Sierra smirked. "Look at him."

"Poor Woodrow." Nigel shook his head.

"How long has that been going on?" Sierra wondered.

"Forever, since they met." Nigel answered. "Two years, I guess."

"Boy, has Jodi changed."

"Jordan." Nigel corrected. "I think she's Jordan now."

"I think you're right." Sierra agreed.

"You thought she'd be the same." He observed.

"It's just that Jess and Lara and I are. We haven't changed, progressed, we still value the same things, love the same things, but Jodi... we hadn't seen her in so long, we hadn't talked to her in so long and now we're here and I don't know her anymore. It was also Jess and Lara and me and Jodi. We don't have that anymore."

"Have you ever thought of moving on?" Nigel asked, and Sierra didn't reply. A karaoke bar was certainly an odd place for revelations.

"Matt," Lily sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She shook her head and splashed some water on her face. She hadn't planned on messing this up. It was a plan, it had been a good plan, but as often happens when there is a good plan, something goes wrong. "I am so not planning out how to tell him this." Lily, upon realizing she was talking with herself in a public washroom quickly grabbed her purse and headed back towards the bar where she had left Matt.

"Lily," He smiled brightly. She couldn't do this. He trusted her, he _confided _in her; she was a part of his charade and she didn't know how to back out now. It was all fine and dandy, she and Matt had mutually decided to be "in love" for the benefit of both of them, but of Lily had Bug's attention now, she knew she did, and he was too intimidated by Matt to make his move.

"Matt," Her smile faltered. "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"Lily," He whispered, taking her hand. "I... well, I can't ask you to do something that's going to hurt you. It's fine. Consider us broken up."

"Are you sure?" She met his eyes. She had tried, relentlessly, to convince him that there was nothing to be afraid of to no avail. She was one of three people who knew and that's as big as the number was going to get.

"I can't let hiding my sexuality get in the way of you having love, Lil." He chuckled, though Lily didn't find it funny.

"I feel like I'm letting you down."

"You're not. You're an awesome friend, and you deserve to be happy. Look at how miserable he looks, brooding over there sending me jealous glares. Go make him happy."

"Thank you, Matt." Lily smiled. "I'm lucky to have you!" Giving him a peck on the cheek, he squeezed her hand as she made her way towards Bug. "Bug!"

"Lily," He answered dully. Her utterly adorable parting with the perfect Matt made his stomach turn. He didn't need her pity, yet he couldn't resist her presence. "Where's Matt?"

"Right there," She giggled. "You just saw me leave him to come over here."

"Right." Bug answered dumbly. "Why isn't he with you?"

"Because he's not. With me, I mean. We're not together." Lily shrugged.

"You and I? I know. We're not together, I know that." Bug stumbled over his words and Lily stifled a laugh.

"No I mean Matt and I, we're not together, Bug." She clarified.

"But... I thought you were... everyone thought you were in love with him..." Bug didn't know it was possible to be this ecstatic and embarrassed at the same time.

"I love him," Lily nodded, "Like a brother. There's nothing there." She motioned for Matt to join them, and he did.

"So you two aren't... you're not..." Bug was boggled.

"We could try sharing her, if you want." Matt winked. "If you're into that sort of thing." Bug's eyes grew as wide as saucers and Lily couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "I'm just kidding man, relax. Lily and I are just friends. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He was gone before Bug could process what had just happened. Lily, on the other hand, was marvelling at the fact that had Bug not been so dense when it came to matters of a personal nature, he may have been the fourth person to know Matt Seely's secret.

"So you're not with Matt. Does that mean you're available?" Bug asked shyly. Lily's heart melted.

"That depends," She smirked.

"On?" Bug wondered anxiously.

"You."

"Wow! What? I thought she was with the hottie?" Lara gasped, glancing down the table to see Bug tentatively kiss Lily.

"Aw, it's kind of cute." Jessica cooed.

"You just want that babe!" Lara smirked as Lara elbowed her. "Well that's okay, because I've got my eye on someone else."

"Details!" Jessica squealed. Lara winked and Jessica followed her eyes to Woody who was sitting awkwardly with Renee and Garrett who were in the midst of a heated discussion, all the while his eyes glued on Jordan.

"Did you not notice how totally into Jodi he is?" Jessica furrowed her eyebrows.

"But she doesn't want him, or she would have had him already, duh!" Lara rolled her eyes. "Besides, she won't mind. You and I used to share guys all the time." Jessica couldn't help think that maybe this situation with Jodi and Woody was different as she watched her friend adjust her top before making her way down the table to where Woody sat.

"Oops!" Lara shrieked as she _slipped _and conveniently landed on Woody's lap. "I'm so sorry, I am totally clumsy."

"It's fine, really." Woody smiled, helping her up and off of him. Lara resisted the urge to pout, he didn't even blink or look flustered! Meanwhile, Nigel and Sierra, in the midst of their own conversation, alerted by Lara's fall, were watching the situation play out.

"She is incorrigible!" Sierra groaned. "I should stop her."

"She won't get anywhere." Nigel laughed. "Woody's a one woman man, even if that woman hasn't realized how much she needs him yet."

"I should still intervene." Sierra moved to get up but found her foot entangled in her purse causing her to fall, just as Lara had done to Woody, into Nigel's lap. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely, scrambling to get up.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Nigel joked as she quickly pulled herself away from him.

"Seriously? I love that song." Sierra smiled.

"Maybe we have more in common than we thought. I also love karaoke."

"Yet you haven't been up there tonight," Sierra noted.

"And neither have you." Nigel shot back. "Shall we, then?"

"I have something to take care of first." Sierra told him. "You sign us up, and I'll meet you there." With that, she upped and went to Lara's side. "Lara, would you mind getting me a drink from the bar? I think I'm sobering up."

"Alright," Lara sighed dejectedly, appreciative of the escape route. Woody was not picking up on any of her advances. Sierra watched her retreat before turning on Woody.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," She addressed this more to Garrett and Renee than Woody, "But I'm sure I'm being redundant when I say this. You need to get on with it, tell her how you feel. The both of you need to figure this out. Your glances, your songs, the smiles, it's so sweet, even I can hardly handle it."

"Redundant." Garrett and Renee smirked.

"But, you know Jordan, how she is..." Woody protested.

"I know Jodi. The girl who loved to get what she wanted. The stubborn, intense, dedicated girl who everyone loved." Sierra smiled. "She may not be Jodi anymore, but she's Jordan now, and I'm discovering that she's all that and more. I can see why you love her, and anyone can tell that you love her, so get your act together!" Woody nodded meekly, feeling quite intimidated by a woman who he had, until two minutes ago, written off as a ditzy pushover. "And you two," Sierra now turned on Jessica and Lara who had been drawn to the little scene she was making. "We're not sixteen. We may act like we're sixteen, and even sometimes dress like we're sixteen, but we're not. Jodi... Jordan, realized it, and I think it's time we thought about doing the same."

"Sierra, are you alright?" Jessica was concerned.

"She said she was losing her buzz," Lara told her, "But I think she's had a little too much to drink tonight. She's gone all serious." Jessica nodded in agreement. "You can't have this, you've had too much." Lara gestured to the shot she had gotten at Sierra's request before drinking it herself.

"I am not too drunk," Sierra protested, "In fact, I'm feeling quite sober. We just can't keep throwing our lives away. I mean, Jodi's got a job, she's got these friends, Woody, this life... what do we have? Reckless nights and fun, but what will that give us in ten years?" Jessica and Lara were silenced by this. "Now if you'll all excuse me, there is a man waiting for me to join him on stage in a moment." Nigel was waiting patiently with a smile from the foot of the stage. As Sierra turned to make her way towards him, Renee stopped her.

"Speaking of the future, if you had the inclination, you'd make a fantastic lawyer." She complimented her.

"My professors thought so too." Sierra smirked.

"You have a law degree?" Garrett asked, flabbergasted.

"I did meet Jodi in University, you know." She shrugged.

"If you are as interested in growing up and moving on with your life as you claim," Renee began, "There's a position for a junior attorney in the DA's office, you should send your resume over to me in the morning."

"I will," Sierra smiled, "Thank you."

"And speaking of the morning, I have to work tomorrow. I'd better be going." She got up from the table, and Garrett followed her.

"Let me walk you out." He offered as Sierra, giving them a knowing smile, made her way towards Nigel who was waiting. "That was a nice thing you did back there."

"Offering the job to Sierra?" Renee clarified.

"Yes." Garrett nodded.

"She seems smart. And she's manipulative, perceptive and a good speaker. I like her." Renee shrugged.

"Sounds a lot like someone I know." Garrett smiled as they exited the bar.

"I can't do this again." She sighed, leaning against the wall.

"What?" He wondered, confused.

"This. Us. The subtly, the hints, the mystique. It was thrilling the first time around but I need more now, Garrett. I need something substantial."

"I'm willing to give that to you, if you let me." He offered, and she smiled, extending her hand to him as they made their way towards her vehicle.

_I wanna hold your hand._

Jordan made her way off the stage as she finished her song. From her position onstage, despite the lighting and the crowded room, she was not oblivious to the fact that some drama had taken place within her group of friends. If the knowing smile Sierra shot her as she and _Nigel, _of all people (she'd be explaining that one later) made their way onstage was any indication, interesting stories awaited her at their table.

"Hey, gorgeous." She heard from behind her as an arm encircled her waist. She tensed, then turned out of the grasp.

"Can I help you?" She was not in the mood for this.

"I want to hold _your _hand," The man laughed heartily as if he'd made some sort of great joke.

"I'm good, thanks." Jordan answered politely before attempting to move around the man.

"You look good," He smiled appraisingly, and she regretted, for the first time that evening, her choice of apparel.

"I'm going to go back to my table now, and you should do the same." She took a deep breath, willing herself not to snap.

"But I'd rather you come with me..."

"Jordan, is everything okay here?" Woody, her hero.

"Everything is fine, baby." She winked at him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her against him.

"Tease." The man muttered under his breath as he moved to go past them.

"What was that?" Woody took a step in the man's direction.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry." The man apologized as he stumbled back to where he came from.

"You okay?" Woody asked.

"I'm fine," Jordan answered with a smile, "I could have totally taken him."

"I don't doubt it," Woody laughed, "I was just trying to avoid any possible lawsuits."

_Don't go breaking my heart,_

_I couldn't if I tried,_

_Oh honey if I get restless,_

_Baby, you're not that kind._

"Nigel and Sierra?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"It's appearing that way. Which seems weird at first, but Sierra seems to be realizing she can't keep living like well, like Lara and Jessica." The pair looked over to the bar where the girls were relentlessly failing to get Matt Seely's attention.

"It'll be a fun night with them, anyhow." Jordan laughed.

"But seriously, Jordan, I need to talk to you about something. Can we go outside?"

"You're scaring me Woody. Is someone dying?" Jordan joked.

"Jo, I'm serious!" He protested as they made their way towards the entrance, hands entwined. "I like this." He began, nodding to their joined hands.

"Woody..." Jordan began, but he cut her off.

"Jo, don't. I need to say this, okay? I think you know how I feel. Well, I hope you know how I feel. You're my best friend, but it's more than that. And I think you feel it too."

"I do, Woods, it's just..."

"Just what, Jordan? What? I love you. And I think you feel the same way. I think we're both scared out of our minds. You've been hurt in the past, a lot. And I get that, I have too. But if there is one thing in this world I can promise you it's that I will do my best to never hurt you. Scout's honour. And Jordan..."

"Woody," She cut him off this time, putting a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him. "I believe you. Stop talking." He opened his mouth to reply, so she kissed him.

"So you do feel the same then?" He asked with a smile as they pulled apart.

"Oh, Woody." She smiled, their lips meeting once again. Jordan didn't know how she ever lived without this.

I RELENT. There will be a short epilogue, which I will not write now as it is three am and I've been exhausted since well, three pm. I need to sleep so I have shopping energy tomorrow! I have not updated in like, two years. Or craziness. Kristi, you better have enjoyed this!


End file.
